Life In the World of Cars
by TheMuffinMan775
Summary: (first story) Two regular brothers were just living about when one night, everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Just to let you all know, I brought along some fictional car manufacturers from the game, LittleBigPlanet2. The following manufacturers are fictional: XPORT that makes exotic automobiles, ZVT a Japanese automobile manufaturer, Vodoo a discontinued company that maked classic cars, Trinity is a company that makes modern cars, and Zenny a American high class automobile manufacturer. Now on with the story!

It was a normal day in a small neighborhood in Illinois and two brothers, Jacob (me) and Gio, my brother. He was coming over to visit and stay for a couple of days.

I was 19 years old, had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Not much about me. My brother was 25 years old, had somewhere around a dark and light brown color of hair, and also had dark brown eyes. We used to work together with my dad. We remodel interiors of houses, stores and stuff. We got our money off from that.

We were hanging out outside talking about cars. We were into cars and we both had our dream car. My dream car is a Nissan Skyline R34. Too bad they're illegal in this country. My brothers dream car was a 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner. He already has a car, a pickup truck to be exact. A custom blue 1985 Ford F-150. It had pipes on the back and had a black stripe running through middle of each the side of the truck. I am a tuner person, but not 100%. I like all sorts of cars. And my brother is a classic person. A muscle car type of guy.

I don't have a car yet, which is pretty sad. I should have a car by now, but I'm trying to get a decent one that has tons of modifications. I was hoping of finding a Nissan 240sx s14 or a s15 and modify it later on. But I haven't found a stock version of it.

Anyway, we were just chilling for a while and then it started to get dark, so we decided to head back in the house. We just did whatever we did, had dinner played some games and we all went to sleep.

The next day, somewhere around noon, me and my brother decided to head out for some food. So we got in the F-150 and he started it. And boy let me tell you, it is LOUD. My brother is thinking of taking off the pipes and putting normal chrome exhausts because it attracts to much attention.

We basically hungout all day and it started getting dark so we headed home.

"Man, that was fun. We should hangout more often." I told him.

"Yeah well, I'm always away and have a pretty busy schedule. Maybe you should come visit me sometime. Oh wait! You don't have a car! HA!"

My brother always teases me for not having a car. But he's pretty fun to mess with when we get into playful arguments like the one we were about to have.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Just you wait, I'll get a car some day and it will be MUCH better than this old truck."

"And how will it be better than this old truck?"

"You'll see. You'll see…"

"Umm yea, I don't think I'll be able to see when you get a car…" Geo told me sounding pretty sad.

"Why?" I asked feeling a bit worried.

"Because… I'LL BE DEAD BY THEN! HAAAA HAA HA HA!"

"Well I'll smoke your truck with my Nissan. When I get one."

"Ha, I told you dude. My truck is not for racing. And in its condition? You know all the problems this thing has."

"Yea, which is why I'll smoke you!"

"Pfft, yeah sure. Whatever."

We continued our drive home by calling out some good cars and some crappy cars. We listened so some Mexican music to, because we are part Mexican so why not?

After a while, we turned into a street and in the middle of the street was something that snapped us out of our boredom. In the middle of the street, there was this large white light that was surrounded by a purple outline.

My brother stopped immediately and we were both shocked to see such a thing.

"What the fuck is that?!" My brother sounded scared.

"Aliens! It's the aliens! We are being attacked! Holy shit!" I was shitting bricks, I never felt this scared before. I expected some aliens to come out of the light but it just stayed there. That is before some nearby parked car was sucked into it. It turned out to be a portal.

"Dude, I don't think those are aliens," My brother told me. "I think it's just a portal."

"So what should we do?" I asked, still scared shitless.

"Let's go in it."

"You're not serious right?"

"Oh, I'm serious."

"HELL NO! Lets turn around dude! Lets get the fuck out of here!"

"I'm going to go in it! I'm going in! I'm going in!" My brother started going it towards it with small revs, scaring me more than ever.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! ARE YOU CRAZY?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I was crying by now. My brother then started laughing.

"HAA HA HA HA! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! HAAAA HA HA!"

"Are you stupid? In a time like this? What is wrong with you?!"

"Geez man calm down, I'm not going to drive into it. Who would do that? Come on, let's get out of here."

But as soon as he put it into reverse, the portal started sucking us towards it and we couldn't move. I felt a powerful force as if it was pulling me. I went pale, I thought to myself, 'We are going to die.' I tried moving but the force was to powerful. I couldn't move.

We were getting closer towards the portal and there was this throbbing sound coming from it. I was drenched with sweat. I was so scared that I was paralyzed looking into the portal. I could see something in it, but it was too bright to make out. We were a couple feet away from the light now and I was too scared to do anything.

"OHHHH MY GOD!"

Then, we were sucked into the portal. And everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

For what felt like forever, everything was white. I felt something strange run through my body and there was no noise whatsoever. Then everything faded into black. I don't remember what happened after that, I mast have fallen asleep or something, but I awoke to the sound of a car alarm. I opened my eyes and saw the same car that was sucked in the portal. Only that… its windshield was. Red? Its lights were blinking on and off along with the alarm and the car had…eyes!?

It woke up and it looked around. Then its eyes went wide and started darting everywhere, panicking.

"Wha? What the? Whats going on? W-where am I? Who are you?!"

I think I've seen everything. A talking car? Well, the funny thing is that I wasn't scared, but confused. But the way the car looked was familiar. Eyes? A mouth?... and eyes? Then I recognized it. I must be in the world of cars! I should be freaking out but instead I was…excited! Its alarm stopped beeping and I spoke.

"You ask me, where am I?" I asked the red car.

The red car was a red 2008 Toyota Corolla. And, judging by its eyes, it was a guy. Or car. A guy car.

"I don't know! Well come to think of it, I don't remember ANYTHING. I feel like I just….I don't know….popped into existence." The Toyota replied.

Well, it did make sense. He WAS a normal car that had no eyes or anything like that, and was created just like that. But I made me wonder how it got transformed into a living creature. Must've been the aliens.

"Well, I don't know what's going on here but," I tried standing up, but I felt heavy. Then I noticed something, I look down to see what used to be my nose, but instead was what looked like a hood of a car! It was the color grey.

"-WHAT THE SHIT?"

"What's wrong?" The red car asked.

"What happened to my nose?!"

"What nose? Looks fine to me."

"AM I A CAR?"

"Well umm, yeah?"

I then stopped panicking and got excited. Maybe I was my dream car! The Skyline!

" Uh Hn-Tell me! What car am I?" I asked him.

"Uhhhhhh It looks like you are a…."

'Please say Nissan Skyline!' I thought to myself.

"..Uhhh. A Nissan…"

'YES IM A NISSAN'

"Hmm, A Nissan…. 240sx s14…. How did I know that?"

"WHAT? I'm not a Skyline?" I felt so depressed. I'm not a Skyline!

" No, you're not. Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?"

"Have YOU ever looked yourself in a mirror?"

"Umm. N-no. No I haven't…. What car am I?"

" I don't know, some Toyota that I see everyday."

There was a silence that lasted a while. I looked around and noticed I'm in the middle of the same street that the portal was on.

Then I found someone else on the street. It was my brother! He was sleeping, lying in the middle of the street. And instead of me being my dream car, it was him that was his dream car. A grey 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner.

And a couple feet away from him was another car, a pickup truck to be exact. There stood my brothers F-150. It was also sleeping. But not only that , but I saw ANOTHER car scattered in the middle of the street. Only that… this one didn't have eyes or anything. I was just a normal ordinary car and I could see the seats and stuff in it.

"Who is that?" The red car asked.

"It looks like my brother." I replied.

I tried driving towards him but had some trouble keeping balance. I was really shaky and also had trouble steering.

"Woah, ah, holy crap I don't know how to drive!"

"Oh pft it's easy, I have 13782 miles."

I looked back and saw the red Toyota start driving with no problem. He drove up next to me.

"You never drove before?" He asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Its real easy look. First, try to keep your balance."

I tried and to my surprise, it was easy.

"Okay, now accelerate"

I did but I only went what felt like 5mph. But I managed to drive up to my brother and stopped a couple feet away from of him. He then opened his eyes and saw me, and he was shocked.

"What the…?"

"Hey bro."

"Dude! You're a car!"

"You too!"

"Really? What car am I? Please tell me I'm the Roadrunner!"

"You're the Roadrunner. There I told you." I told him, smiling.

"Oh my god I'm the Roadrunner! Look that's my hood! Oh my god."

"Calm down yo, we got other CARS with us here."

My brother looked behind me and saw the other car. Then he looked at me and asked,

"Who is he?"

"Remember the car that got sucked into the portal?"

"I got sucked into a portal?" The red car asked confused.

I turn around and faced him.

"Uhh yeah… look I got to tell you something. You were a… uhh let me see how do I put this. You were a lifeless object that was used for transportation… which explains why you don't remember anything."

"Transportation? By who?"

I was about to tell him when all of the sudden, There was the loud roar that sounded familiar. My brothers' truck. The truck woke up with ignition that startled all of us.

"Whoa, where am I?"

My brother saw that his truck was alive and got more excited than ever.

"Holy shit! ITS ALIVE!"

"Of course I'm alive. What's going on here?"

"I don't know but I think we should get out of here. Your pipes must've woke up people around us." I told the truck.

"What about that?" The red car pointed his tire at the lifeless car that had no eyes.

"Oh crap, We should hide it somewhere. We don't want anyone finding that thing here." I told everyone, "Look there's a old looking garage over there at the park. Lets hide it there."

We started pushing the lifeless car towards the garage. It was hard because no one was inside to steer it, so we had one of us push it from the side so that it turns.

We got it to the garage and tried to open the door, but it was jammed. It only opened halfway. But good thing the car wasn't a SUV, because we managed to get the car inside it. Then we closed to door and started driving away.

"I don't understand. How come everyone of us is alive and that car isn't?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe because no one was inside it?" My brother replied.

"But he had no one inside him when he went through the portal, and he's alive." I replied back.

The F-150 started snickering, "Heh heh 'no one inside him' heh heh."

I noticed that the truck was the only one with the engine on. I stopped and asked everyone,

"Hey, how do we turn our engines on?"

"I know how," the red car answered, "you just.." Then he turned on his engine with a grunt.

I tried and turned on my engine and it started purring. My brother tried next and turned his on with a loud roar. He IS a muscle car.

"HA HA! AMERICAN MUCLE!" My brother yelled out.

"I'm louder." The F-150 told him.

"Yea sure, lets go." I told everyone.

I told everyone to follow me and my brother to our house. When we got there, I was surprised to see our house is in another world.

We all turned off our engines and I told everyone to wait outside while me and my brother go inside. When we did, we quietly went inside, everything was the same, except that everything that was alive like animals and humans was replaced with a vehicle version of them.

Our parents were in the living room watching the T.V. Our mom is a metallic red 2006 Cadillac Escalade, while our dad is a white 2002 Ford Econoline with racks in top of him where he puts all his tools when he goes to work. Our mom saw us and drove towards us.

"Where were you? We were worried!"

"Ah don't worry mom, were just distracted from the time so we came here as fast as we could." My brother told her.

"Well don't come late like that again, you make me worry."

"Mom, we are above 18, we can take care of ourselves." I told her.

"Okay then…"

"Hey mom," My brother started, "I was wondering if it would be okay to take Jacob here to my place for a while. You can relax now."

"Well… I don't know…"

"You got nothing to worry about mom, you can get time to relax. How about one year?"

She looked like she was thinking about the offer and she decided to answer.

"Ok, you can take him. But make it two years?" She asked smiling sheepishly.

"Wow mom haha, ok then. Two years. We leave tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Oh wait," I started, "I uhh forgot something outside. Let me get it real quick." And I went outside

"Ok but hurry up." She called out.

I went to the other two cars to tell them they need to sleep in the garage. They were in the empty neighborhood road talking.

"Hey guys, I need you to stay in the garage for tonight, we are heading out for a couple of days. Or years to be exact."

"How many?" The F-150 asked.

"Two." I answered.

"Why?" The Toyota asked.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Just get in the garage that's in the alley."

With that, we all went to our destinations and called it a day. And as I was in my room, I thought to myself,

'Man. We need to name those two.'


End file.
